fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shizuka Rikimaru
|idol-brand = Sunset Blossom|idol-school = Stardom Academy|idol-basic-coord = Red Galaxy Coord|idol-unit = Smile★}}Shizuka Rikimaru (力丸 静香 Rikimaru Shizuka) is an idol in Aikatsu: Galaxy!. She is a sexy type idol who also takes the designer course and uses the brand she creates, Sunset Blossom. She began her career working solo, but joined Smile★ shortly after they had their first performance as a duo unit. Bio Shizuka is a calm and fresh girl, she is a hard worker and is has been known to never turn down a challenge. She loves fashion and is a member of the designer course at Polaris Academy. She started out as something like a local idol, and enjoyed being known as one, but she had always wanted to become a real professional idol and be able to make people all across Japan smile. As soon as she heard that Polaris Academy would soon be holding a transfer audition, she jumped on the chance and began to train immediately. Appearance Shizuka is quite pale, has long very long red hair, which she wears a light pink flower in at almost all times. Her hair is styled in two braids in the front, almost like bangs. She has dark pink eyes. As a student of Polaris Academy, she wears the school's standard uniform. Personality She is very passionate in everything she does, and is very competitive and optimistic, which sometimes gets in the way of her remembering her original goal if everyone around her is focused on the competition aspect of her idolhood. She is also rather prone to stress. She is also very creative and fashionable, and can choose colors for her designs easily; However, there are sometimes when she's stressed out where she experiences designer's block and can't think of a good design. Chronology Passionate Ethnic Designer After passing her audition into Stardom Academy, Shizuka struggles to come up with a name for the brand that she's going to create. After searching through Stardom Academy's halls, she finds out about a brand Sangria Rose. Wanting to combine her ideal of a "spicy but mysterious brand" with Sangria Rose's mature and slightly elegant feeling, she signs up for an audition for designer's to debut their brands with her newly created first coord from her brand: Sunset Blossom. Premium Venus When Shizuka overheard that Eri and Hana were planning to debut as a unit together, Shizuka's mind snapped to the thought of the three of them being able to give everyone smiles together. Shizuka's request came with a challenge however: Shizuka must design and debut Sunset Blossom's first premium rare, the Venus Cosmos Premium Rare, by the end of the month. She successfully completes this challenge in time and Smile★ becomes a trio unit. Relationships * Eri Ogawa Her roommate, the two didn't really get to know each other until about a month or two into their first year attending Polaris Academy. Until then, Eri had remembered Shizuka as the girl who had helped her prepare for her perfume image girl audition, but nothing like a friend. When they got to know each other more, Eri began to help her in order to keep her looking towards her beginning dream in times of competition, no matter how intense. * Hana Hīragi Her friend and other unit mate in Smile★. The two began to get along when Shizuka helped her get in contact with the top designer of Angely Sugar in order to ask for a premium rare coord. The two began to hang out more, and once Eri was revealed to be Hana's best freind, the group of three girls bonded closer than ever with each other. Hana is often looked up to for advice on how to bond closer with fans, as she had choosen to dedicate her time at Polaris Academy specifically to the idol course. Etymology Shizuka '(静香) means quiet perfume. '''Rikimaru '(力丸) means strong seduction. '''Shizuka Rikimaru means quiet perfume, strong seduction. Trivia * Her sign is Scorpio * Her favorite food is Pocky. This is seen because she will often eat pocky when struggling with coming up with design concepts. * Her least favorite food is chicken. * Her blood type is A. * According to her profile, Shizuka is 180 cm tall. Category:User:SingMeloetta Category:Sexy Idol Category:Idols Category:Aikatsu! Galaxy Category:SingIdols Category:SingCharacters